Saving Draco
by Fanfictionation
Summary: <html><head></head>Draco feels guilty. I know, weird right? He wants a change in his life and Hermione is going to help him.</html>
1. Chapter 1

His sixth year had changed him, as it would anybody.

Draco lay in his four-poster bed staring up at the ceiling.

Thinking.

He knew it. He had finally realized just three months ago what a monster he had been. Not that he thought he was anything near as bad as his Father or his Aunt Bella, but he hated himself just for associating with them. For being born into that scarred, stained excuse of a family. His sixth year at Hogwarts had been hateful and lonely. He hadn't talked with anyone. Ate rarely. His mind was always thinking. Thinking about the awful, awful deed he'd have to fulfill. He tried fruitlessly, with little success to discreetly kill Professor Dumbledore. Curses, and poisons wouldn't work. He gradually got very frustrated. He was, for lack of a better word, miserable.

When the long-awaited time came and he was perched on top of that astronomy tower with his Aunt urging him on and Dumbledore standing in front of the offending wand so calmly you'd think he was waiting for a bus. But Draco was shaking. From fear more than anything else. His face looked sallow and sunken. He was torn and destroyed. Ripped open by the split reality on which he lived. The dark mark on his left forearm proved to be a vengeful symbol to him in that moment. His physical body was worn and breaking. And his mind was tainted with the darkness he had been cloaked in his entire life. Hesitation was upon him.

"Do it...! Now!"

His face screwed up with an expression of despair. He longed for warmth and hope and light. Though he knew it was silly to expect such things from this life. His future held none of it for him. His face was sweating. His hands and knees were shaking. His breath was short and shallow and his shivers were desperate and just when he thought he would black out from the strain and pressure...

He didn't do it.

He couldn't.

Dumbledore was right. He was no assassin. He couldn't kill a living person of such importance and wisdom.

"No."

Severus Snape slunk around from out of the shadows, his wand pointed menacingly at Dumbledore. Draco lowered his wand with an internal sigh of relief.

And then Draco heard a plea. A plea for death. But the way Dumbledore said it, it sounded more like a cry for help.

And then Severus uttered the words that Draco himself was too scared to speak.

His heart was beating frantically and the sound of his shivers were only drowned by the sound of Bellatrix laughing wildly into the misty, black night. Dumbledore fell onto the school grounds below with a air of finality.

As Draco recalled the memory of that night not long enough ago, a tear ghosted down his temple and onto his pillow. He hastily wiped it away on his wrist and cursed himself for his weakness. He rolled over onto his side and stared out of the submerged window at the green water. He watched the underwater life as it swam free. Free from anything. Freedom was something he thought about a lot these days. He longed for it. He would be seventeen in one day. An adult. He could leave his family if he wanted to at any time after that, but what would people say. What would they think of him?

"Oh, that despicable Malfoy boy. He's acting like such a coward, quitting when the dark lord is strongest."

That's what he thought people in his family would say at least. He tried not to think about what Potter would think if he left his family. He probably wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

Draco wanted to apologize though. He wanted to say sorry and own up to the people he hurt. It was quite unlike him and it was a new feeling. He didn't like it. He never liked change. He didn't like to admit it but, with his father in Azkaban, he felt more secure. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Which it had. Lucius had been one of the biggest influences on him while he was home. His mother was rarely in the house anymore. The house elves became more timid and reluctant to be of service. Which meant more punishments for them. Draco thought of Granger with a twinge. What would she think of that? She would probably want to "rescue" them in some way. To save them.

Draco needed to be saved. He felt like he had all this tension and weight on his heart and mind and he needed someone to talk to, without any judgement or advice for him. The problem was, he had no one. No one wanted to talk to him. He couldn't think of anyone that he wanted to talk to.

His mind reeled.

He sighed long and slow, his bare chest rising and falling beneath the sheets. The small radio on his bedside was quietly gurgling static and small indistinguishable voices. Draco rolled over, pulled his wand out of the drawer, and tapped the radio to turn it off. He then took his expensive gold watch out and held it in his palm as he squinted at the face.

1:47 AM

It was the beginning of Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts and he had been assigned Quidditch Captain by Professor McGonagall. He would have to sleep eventually if he was going to hold successful try-outs tomorrow morning. But he just couldn't sleep tonight. It was hopeless.

He sighed again. This time shortly. He rolled over and pulled the curtain over the murky green window. The only light in the room was the calm crackling cinders from the fireplace and a small oil lamp with a yellow shade standing on Draco's bedside table. The other Slytherin seventh year boys were all asleep under the covers in their own beds. Warm and safe.

"I don't want to leave." Draco admitted quietly to himself.

It was true. Hogwarts when he was young seemed like such a magical place, and it was. Literally. But now it was better. It was a place of escape and solitude for him. Last year was different but this year he had no pressure from anyone. His father was in Azkaban. His mother was who knows where. He would have the freedom to do as he pleased in exactly one day.

He didn't know if he wanted to leave his family yet. They were all he ever knew. His parents would probably disown him, but he really couldn't care less what they did. And he shouldn't. As long as they kept their distance. If he could leave right now without any pressure from the other Slytherins or his family, he would. He would leave in a heartbeat. But this was something to think about. This was bigger. No one can just pick up everything they have and walk away from their old life no matter how horrible it was. But then again, if he left, the only people that would care, would be the people he was leaving behind. And what did it matter what they thought of him, anyway? It's not like he would be at much of a loss.

Draco turned reasons and questions over in his mind as he gradually fell into a dreamless sleep. Throughout the dormitory, a large gray cat was sleeping soundlessly on the rug near the dying fireplace. The spindle tables were littered with half-finished chess games, decks of cards and wrappers from sweets. An owl fast asleep was perched on a metal rod in the dark corner. And the dormitory held a mellow silence as the oil lamp on Draco's nightstand flickered and then went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up the next morning with a headache. Moving onto his back, he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He rolled out of bed slowly, waiting for the other people in his dormitory to leave for breakfast.

Blaise gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder before disappearing through the door into their common room. Draco was grateful for Blaise. Even though he didn't think he could tell him much about what he was going through, Blaise made him laugh even when he thought he couldn't.

With the dormitory empty, Draco dressed and grabbed his Nimbus 2001, heading out the door and making his way down to the Quidditch pitch.

Draco arrived early. Clad in his seekers uniform, he looked up into the cloudy, gray sky and smiled a bit. It was a little windy. Perfect for flying. The grass was soaked with dew from the night before and the air held a bit of a chill.

Draco shivered a bit before he slowly mounted his broom and took off speeding through the air. The chilly wind and fog stung his face and whipped his white blond hair around. He didn't care, the breeze felt good. He loved flying. The feel of being lifted from the ground was magnificent and you could go soaring wherever you wanted. Gravity didn't apply to you anymore.

Draco reached a very high elevation before stopping to look around. The view from up above was amazing. He could see the magnificent Hogwarts castle silhouetted in front of the bright orange morning sun. He could see the Forbidden Forest glinting in the sun while small clusters of birds flew just above the treetops. The Black Lake sparkled and shimmered while looking like a flat sheet of glass covering the grounds. The whole scene was breathtaking. Draco inhaled slowly, breathing in the fresh, crisp air that surrounded him. It was moments like these that made him happy with his life outside of home. He closed his eyes and sat still for a moment, just listening to the sounds of the morning. He was sharply brought out of his reverie when he heard a voice down below, shouting for him. It was Blaise calling him down. Draco reluctantly swerved and sped towards the ground.

He landed on his feet rather hard and looked up at the stands. It was only a practice so their wouldn't be too many people up there.

He spotted Colin Creevey, a sixth year now, sitting patiently on a bench. 'He finally gave up on that obnoxious camera.' Draco thought with a smirk. His eyebrows creased as he saw Argus Filch in the stands, cleaning something Draco couldn't see off the side of a seat. Draco turned his head to look along the other stretch of seats. He saw Dean Thomas with Seamus Finnigan moving down between the benches, trying to find a good spot.

Draco looked further down. He frowned when he saw Hermione Granger sitting quietly with a quill in her hand and a roll of parchment on her lap. She was scribbling furiously like she desperately needed to get something done within this minute.

He raised his eyebrows and thought, 'Typical Granger, we aren't even one week into school and already she's cramming her mind.' Still, Draco couldn't help but admire her as she suddenly looked up into the sky to rest her eyes and aching hand.

His gray eyes fell on her hair which had calmed down quite a bit over the summer. It still had some frizz. She would never be free from that, but her face seemed clearer, happier and more open. Almost, Draco admitted, pretty.

He saw her take a sigh of contentment as she looked down onto the parchment, rolled it up, and stuffed it back into her bulging book bag. She then stood, straightened her blouse, and heaved the bag onto her shoulder.

Draco watched her descend the stairs at the end of the row of benches. She was walking lopsidedly under the weight of her books.

"DRACO!"

Draco raised his head sharply in the direction of his name. Blaise was looking impatient, summoning him closer with his free hand. Draco shook his head free of all thoughts of Granger, and ran to catch up with his teammates.

• • •

Draco walked into the Great Hall with Blaise for lunch later that day. The Hall was packed with new students eager to try the delicious Hogwarts food that they had been deprived of all summer.

The two boys found a quiet spot at the Slytherin table. Blaise grabbed a turkey sandwich and put it on his plate along with a chicken leg and a glass of pumpkin juice. Draco didn't feel much like eating but took a piece of the chicken and dropped it onto his plate for appearances sake.

Draco flickered his eyes around the Great Hall. He saw all the wide-eyed first years as they frantically looked around and gasped at the Great Hall. Draco's eyes looked down on his own table.

He saw Pansy Parkinson and groaned with disgust and annoyance. She was currently telling what looked like a hilarious story to a group of Slytherins in a very loud and obnoxious voice. She also had her left arm around Marcus Flint who looked slightly violated and uncomfortable as she screeched and flailed her hands, imitating a small second year girl. Pansy was one of the Slytherins who didn't quite grow up and out of the "bully all Mudbloods" phase. Over the years, many of them, Draco and Blaise included, realized that your blood status didn't really matter. Their were still many adults that thought differently but regardless. It really didn't matter what anybody else thought.

Draco lifted his gaze from the flirtatious Pansy and instead at Blaise who was already into his third sandwich.

"Are you even going to eat at all?" Said Blaise with raised eyebrows as he swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Draco shrugged "No, I'll eat later."

The Great Hall grew steadily quieter as more and more people filed out to begin their afternoon classes.

Draco looked around and observed a bit more. He suddenly made eye contact with Hermione Granger. Her head all except her eyes were concealed behind a bulky book. As soon as he saw her looking a him, she jerked her head down quickly as if his gaze had stung her. He smirked knowingly as he saw her cheeks blush furiously behind her book.

He had to admit. It wasn't uncommon to see witches glance at him often. With his white blonde hair, gorgeous jawline, and perfect physique, who wouldn't want him for their own? At least that's what Pansy had told him in forth year when they had been dating.

But Granger? It wouldn't be so terrible if she liked him. But it was odd. Granger had always seemed off-limits to anyone. If most people were to describe her in one word, they would say prude. But she wasn't all that bad. Draco now had a hard time understanding why he was so horrible to her in the past. She wasn't causing any harm to anyone.

It's his Father's fault. Draco's Father had brainwashed him into thinking that muggle-borns were terrible, infectious scum. That they should be banished from the wizarding world forever. He was dreadfully wrong. None of them were bad. And Draco regretted not asking his Father why they were so terrible. Their would have been no legitimate answer.

As Draco looked at Hermione now, he felt a sense of sympathy for her because of all the hate she has had to endure from people like his family. He wanted to apologize to her before she had to go through anymore pain and suffering because he knew she would experience more of it and it burdened him. He actually liked the fact that she was proud to be muggle-born. It showed confidence and bravery that was rare these days and he longed to be around people like that. Maybe in the hopes that some of it would rub off on him and he would get up the courage to leave his family once and for all.

The bell rang signaling all students to leave for their next class. Draco saw Hermione give him one last glance and then quickly bustle out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco massaged the back of his neck as he sluggishly walked down the long hallway leading to his History of Magic classroom.

Professor Binns was the History of Magic teacher and would probably be voted as "The teacher most likely to elicit a yawn from every student in every class." Draco thought that with a smirk as he stepped through the door into the classroom.

He was late so he took a seat in the back of the room where he could rest his eyes in peace. He slung his bookbag over his shoulder and sat down heavily.

As Draco waited patiently, he observed the other people in the classroom. He first saw Ron Weasley sitting next to Harry Potter. Draco tilted his head as he watched the two of them casually talk back and forth.

He didn't dislike them anymore, he decided. For he had no reason to. Their was nobody pressuring him anymore. The only reason he was so terrible to them in the first place was because if he hadn't been, he wouldn't have had the reputation that his Father wanted him to have. 'That would have been a problem for Lucius.' Draco thought.

Draco turned his head lazily and suddenly stared straight into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. Her bushy head suddenly whipped around and bent over her desk.

Draco smirked with relish of the situation, wanting to savor this moment.

He, surprisingly, found it quite adorable that Hermione, the bookwormish, bushy-haired girl that he mistreated for most of her life, fancied him. He was sure she did because their was no mistaking her behavior when he caught her looking at him.

He leaned back in his chair, smiled in a satisfied way and thought of what her best friends, Harry and Ron would say if they found out that she liked Draco, a Malfoy.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself at the thought of him telling Blaise that he fancied a muggle-born girl. He had to admit, as he looked at her chocolate brown hair, that she wasn't all that bad looking. He frowned and creased his eyebrows. She was actually very pretty.

Right now, she was currently feathering the bristles of the tip of her quill across her chin and she bit her bottom lip in deep thought. 'She has to be the only person in Hogwarts to actually pay attention to these lessons.' Draco thought. Draco lowered his gaze to her legs which were swinging slightly under her desk. He smiled a real smile and returned his gaze to the front of the classroom where Professor Binns droned on still.

• • •

Draco's last class was a break. He usually spent it upstairs in the common room with all the other Slytherins. There, they would play cards, chess, and some of them would bring food up from the kitchens for a snack before dinner. This time though, Draco wanted to spend his break time in the library. Not that he needed any particular book, but these days, if he had a choice, he mostly just wanted to be alone with whatever he wanted to do.

He sat on a small table in a dusty corner of the restricted section. Once settled, he pulled out a thick book with the title of "To Kill a Mockingbird." He found it lying on the floor near the girls toilet.

On the cover were two children silhouetted by the light of the moon while on the left was a tree with a knot in it with a pocket watch hanging out. The book looked intriguing when he picked it up so he put it in his book bag as soon as he saw it.

Draco loved reading. It was like an escape from his everyday life. He loved it when he was a little boy all alone in his room at Malfoy Manor with the flickering light casting over the pages as the candle burned lower and lower and the clock ticked further and further into morning. He would read until his vision blurred or until his eyes fell too heavy and he could no longer hold them open. That was, without question, the best memory of his childhood.

Draco flipped the book over onto its front and read the backside. As he was about to get to the end, he heard a high-pitched shriek coming from around the other bookshelf.

"-honestly, she horrific! I wouldn't touch her if you paid me!"

It was Pansy. Their was no mistaking that voice. Murmurs of agreement followed after her rant and Draco shook his head slowly in disappointment and sadness. It was no doubt they were talking about Granger and the remark that followed confirmed that.

"The stupid Mudblood should have died from that disgusting troll in first year. You guys remember that?"

Draco didn't know who said it. Their was mild laughter and many said yes with a hint of a smile. He didn't like this.

"Why does she even get to be Head Girl? It's not like she's anything special. Just because she's "the chosen ones' friend" doesn't mean she should get some kind of special treatment."

Draco bit his bottom lip with aggravation.

"I know, and did you guys see what she was wearing the first day back. It's like she thinks she can pull that stuff off."

Draco blew air quickly through his nose. That was most definitely Pansy. The next voice to speak was lowered and urgent.

"And you'll never guess what I saw today at lunch... the little troll was staring at Draco the entire time. She was practically undressing him with her eyes!"

Their were suddenly loud roars of laughter from the other Slytherins in the group but this was too much for Draco. He slammed his large hand on the table, got up, and marched over to the other side of the shelf. There, stood Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Draco glared down on all of them.

"Just what do you think you're talking about?

Their was no answer from any of them. They all looked at him with an indifferent expression. Draco asked again.

"What are you talking about!"

Marcus scoffed. "Relax, Drake. It's only the Mudblood Granger."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Marcus and continued to glower at all of them.

"Come on, you guys. I thought all this blood status thing didn't matter anymore. Clearly I was wrong. Apparently it does matter to people who haven't grown up yet and need to stop being so ignorant and listen to the whole rest of the wizarding world. It doesn't matter!"

Draco, out of habit, stood straight and tall like his Father had told him to do when disciplining house elves. Draco quickly slouched his shoulders and shakily ran a hand through his hair.

Pansy looked at him with a snotty expression. "Jesus, Drake. Since when do you defend Mudbloods?"

"Since I learned that their is literally no difference between Granger who has muggle parents and me who has had a pureblood family for nearly twenty-six generations! And don't say that word anymore. It drives me crazy"

Pansy smirked and squinted her eyes. "B-But...she's filthy. Have you ever really looked at her Drake? She's...gross."

The other Slytherins murmured agreement and nodded slowly.

Draco looked at all of them one last time before sighing hopelessly and walking around to the other side of the shelf, grabbing his things and briskly walking out of the library.

Draco didn't see Hermione, with her back to the opposite wall. She shivered slightly, her mouth hanging open and watery tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

A/N. Hey!

How are you liking it so far? Please review with some suggestions on where to take the story. I have an idea in mind but I'd like to hear what you guys want! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed! 3

-fanfictionation.


End file.
